Addicted to you
by SpiderMonkey92
Summary: Bella loves to race motor bikes, she is the best racer Forks has seen. She has a bad accident and while she is in recovery Edward Cullen moves from Alaska leaving behind his excellent reputation for racing will he take her title? Will Bella race again?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey hey...so here is another story, it has been running through my head for the past few days and I decided I would write it just to see how it goes....I hope you like it **

**So please read and review**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not, never have or never will own twilight or any of the awesome characters :(**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 1

**The story begins**

BPOV

My story begins with me dying.............

My name is Bella Swan and I have just came crashing of my motorbike and 135/mph. I was winning my race with just one corner left to get around but just as I was getting ready to take it I hit a bump in the road and went in to a speed wobble, I should have let go of the bike and let it glide on but instead I held on tight some how thinking that I could regain control. On many occasions I have seen others do this and I shout at them to let go, but now I know what it is like you just can't let go.

This is not my first race, nor is it my second. I have lost count of how many races I have took part in and won, I am the best this town has ever seen, my name is all over the streets and everybody knows who I am.

My father of course disapproves of my behaviour as after all he is chief of police, but this life style makes me who I am. Racing is my life it is like a drug to me, I need it to function, if I woke up in the mornings and thought that I couldn't race I would just go back to sleep as I would have no reason to get up.

I could hear the crowd scream my name as I came off I could hear shouts for some one to call 911, I could imagine my brothers waiting for me at the finish line. Emmett and Jasper, these boys are the main reason I am what I am. Renee our mother died giving birth to me, I never got to know her all I have was the stories, memories and photos my brothers and my father have to share with me. I was brought up in a house full of boys, so it was only natural that I would not be the typical girly girl, I had to fight for my keep, wrestle for the bathroom and get used to being constantly annoyed by my brothers.....good times.

I can't feel the pain and for that I am thankful, in fact I can't feel anything, my eyes are too heavy to open all I can do is lie here and listen to what is happening, I can hear people shout

"Get an ambulance quick"

"Is she still breathing?"

"Get Emmett and Jasper now"

Emmett and Jasper, I don't know how they will cope if I die, they would fall apart without me they really would. They may look all tough and macho on the outside but on the inside they are my lovable, kind and amazing big brothers. I could hear Emmett running to me shouting

"Bella Bella...please no Bella"

I could hear him beside me, I think I could feel the heat of his hands over my face and then his arms wrap around me and hug me to his chest, then I could hear Jasper

"No Emmett don't move her, she may have broken her neck or something, wait until..."

I could hear just about hear the ambulance in the distance, I was feeling weaker and weaker, and I was falling deeper and deeper into an endless pit of darkness and silence.

I blacked out after that and came round a little later and just like before I couldn't open my eyes, I could hear voices though, not very clearly but I could hear them...

"Do something...help her.....save her...God damn it do something?"

It was Emmett and he was crying and I felt bad for making him cry.....then the voices started to fade away and my darkness started to light up.....

Beep...Beep... ...Beep...Beep

"We're loosing her"

Beep... ... ... ... ............ Beep... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"She's gone"

The last sound I could hear was Emmett and Jasper crying.

//////////

There was a light and it was getting brighter and brighter, then suddenly I was in a room with windows....and there was someone standing at one of the windows......so this is heaven?

I walked towards the figure that was hidden beneath a white robe which hid their face, I looked out through the window they were looking out and I saw me. I was lying on a bed with wires all over my body, Emmett and Jasper where at my side crying begging me to come back, I wanted to shout at them to not give up, to get the doctors to keep trying that I was still here.

I looked at the Doctor who was very very handsome, looking at the nurse and shaking his head, they started to pack up the things they where shocking me with, they where like jump leads...jump starting my heart **(A/N Sorry I have no idea what it is actually called) **then I heard Jasper shout

"No...Please try once more...she's still here I can feel it please just once more"

Jasper nearly fell onto the bed, he was begging the doctor tears running down his face and his hands in fists clenching the blankets, Emmett had went over to lean against the wall but had slid down and was sitting with his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs I could hear his sobs.

I could feel my tears; running down my face but made no attempt at wiping them away all I wanted was to be there for them, to let them know that they will be OK.

Then the figure beside me turned to face me....I have seen that face before......

"Mum?"

It was her...she was here with me.....finally 18 years later and I meet her for the first time...maybe this is not such a bad thing after all......it was as if she could read my mind

"No Bella......it's not your time....you must go back"

"But mum...."

She placed a finger over my lips and pulled my in for a hug...this will be the first time I have ever been given a hug by my mother, the first time I have heard her speak the first time I have actually see her with my own two eyes and I didn't want to let go of her.

"I love you"

I whispered embracing the moment

"Bella I always have and always will love you and your brothers and Charlie, every day and every night I have been with you, looking after you and protecting you and most of all loving you"

I couldn't stop the tears that where now coming, she was my mother.

"Bella you have to go back.......your not ready it's not your time"

With that I could see the light fading, I held on tighter to my mother not wanting to let go I never wanted to be parted from her again just as we had been brought together. The darkness came I fell deeper and deeper.......then I could feel a shock flow through my chest.....and I could hear and feel my heartbeat.

"She's back"

I could feel my heart getting stronger and stronger with each beat.

Jasper and Emmett where at my side again

"Bella Bella....O thank God Bella"

I could feel my body again....and I could also feel the pain and I let out a cry

"What's wrong with her?"

"The pain medication hasn't kicked in yet give it a few minutes"

"Bella can you hear me?"

It was Emmett, I wanted to show him that I could hear him, but I felt weak and tired and I could feel my body but I couldn't move it, so I tried to open my eyes and I did so but quickly closed them as the light was so bright, for a split second I thought I was back in the white room with my mother.

"Mum"

I called, and this time it was Jasper who answered

"Bella, she looked over you and sent you back to us"

Little did he know that she was exactly the one to send me back....but all I wanted now was to sleep?

EPOV

We are not even here 24 hours and dad has already been called into the hospital, there was an accident and he was needed. I hated my fathers Job he was a doctor and a very good doctor at that, because of his job our family has moved three times this year, but this time he promised that it would be the last, he had told the hospital in Forks that he would be staying until the end of his career as he wanted us to settle down here.

My two sisters weren't too happy about the fact that the nearest mall is 1 hour away; Alice and Rosalie practically base their lives around shopping. My mother Esme fell in love with this place as soon as we arrived saying that it was just perfect for us. My father Carlisle also said he was very fond of the place.

I on the other hand didn't like it one bit, I was very reluctant to move from Alaska. There I had my reputation, I had my title and I had my racing. I loved to race and I have to admit that I am totally awesome, I don't want to sound big headed but it's true I am just simply a good racer.

I have no idea what the racing scene is like up here but I intend on finding out very soon just as soon as my bike gets here, as I had to drive my car up from Alaska, my bike will be brought up with the rest of our furniture which should be arriving next week....I could last a week right?

My mother was in the kitchen cooking and Alice and Rose where watching some fashion show on television. I went to my room and decided that I would start to unpack...I stuck my I-pod into my speakers and hit shuffle. After I had the last box unpacked and sat on my bed looking at the ceiling I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in"

I shouted and I seen Alice's head come around the corner, she looked sad.

"What's wrong Alice?"

She sat beside me and I could hear her sob, I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her close

"I don't know Edward, it's these feelings again. I just feel sad and have a feeling that someone is in pain"

Alice had came to me before saying things like this, Alice is not strange or a freak she is unique, she gets feelings and impulses, our parents just say they are her instincts. But we believe that it is more than that we believe it is some sort of 6th sense.

I held Alice for a little while longer while she got over these feelings, my mother called us down for dinner and told us that our father would be home a little late.

After I helped my mother clear up after dinner I went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep thankful that tomorrow was a Saturday.

BPOV

I opened my eyes again; the room wasn't as bright as before. I took in my surroundings and seen that I was in a hospital room, then I could hear the annoying beeping come from beside me, I also noticed Emmett sleeping in the chair beside my bed, Jasper was sleeping in the chair beside the window and my father was in the chair on the other side of my bed.

I sat there looking at my family, these guys where everything to me, but I also need my racing.

How is my bike was there much damage? You would think that an accident would turn me off...but no I still love it, nothing will ever change that. A few minutes later and realisation hit, I could feel the pain, my chest felt sore when I breathed, my left leg was in a cast and so was my right arm from my fingers to my elbow. My heard hurt and it was pounding, I could see the cuts on my left arm and I could feel them on my face, OK so maybe it was bad.

After a while Emmett stirred and seen that I was awake, when his eyes met mine he came alive and shouted

"Bella your awake"

Dad and Jasper woke up as soon as they heard him shout, Jasper was by my side in seconds and dad leaned in, they where all happy to see me.

"Hey"

I croaked realising that my throat was sore, my father handed me a glass of water and I drank it all down.

"Bella you scared me, that bike has got to go"

No....he will not take it away from me, he had caught Emmett and Jasper's attention when he said that and they knew what I would say, I loved my bike, OK it wasn't much it wasn't classy but it was mine and it belonged to my mother before me....yes in her day she was a biker chick, she didn't race but she had her bike and my father told me she loved to ride it, that was a big reason why I love that bike so much it makes me feel closer to her.

"How is it?"

I asked Emmett because I knew my father wouldn't care

"Pretty bad Bell's, it took a few bad tumbles after you eventually let go, a few hundred worth of damage at least, but we called Jake and he took it, he said he will call up later to see you"

Emmett told me ignoring the death glares dad was sending him, Jake was a family friend who was a brilliant mechanic and I have known him all my life, he and I are best friends, apart from my brothers I spend a lot of my time with him.

I could hear my father sigh

"Dad, I'm not giving up the bike OK! No Matter how bad I am I will get back on, and I will race"

"But Bella look......"

"Yes I came off but accidents happen"

He dropped it because he could see me wince with pain and he called for a nurse to come with more medication, she came and pumped me full of stuff that made me tired again I managed to tell Charlie, Emmett and Jasper to go home and get some proper sleep and I will call them when I wake up later.

EPOV

Dad just joined us at the breakfast table and I had nothing planned for the day. Mum was just going to finish unpacking and Alice and Rosalie where going shopping for new furniture for their rooms, and also some new clothes.

My father was due back into the hospital again this morning, he told us about chief swans daughter coming off a bike and was very lucky to be still alive, but he had my full attention at bike. Chief Swan's daughter was into motor bikes? My father gave me a run down on her family telling me that her mother died giving birth to her, that she was brought up with her father and two older brothers Emmett and Jasper Swan. Bella's full name was Isabella, but she preferred to be called Bella. So she was some what a Tom Boy?

This Bella girl sounded interesting,

"How bad was her accident, what happened?"

My father was never interested in motorbikes, he didn't really care for them, he always told me how much of a death trap they are but he had no idea what it feels like to be on one.

"She's was racing and was going too fast and hit a speed wobble, came off and nearly killed herself"

Race.....she raced......there where races here.....this is getting better.......O of course it is bad that, Bella was in an accident, but there was a race. I wonder how often they are hopefully every week just like in Alaska.

"Edward, if you have no plans would you like to come with me, you can help me sort out my office in the hospital"

Well I have nothing else to do why not??

**(A/N Sooo OK there we go, I don't know if you want another chapter or not, but if you do your going to have to review.......**

**2 reviews-you don't really want me to continue, **

**5 reviews-you do want me to continue, **

**10-reviews you really really want me to continue...**

**..It's up to you folks.**

**Please review **

**x.x.x)**


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**(A/N Sooo here we go….thank you to those who reviewed, hope you enjoy….**

**So please read and review**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not, never have or never will own twilight or any of the awesome characters :(**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 2

**Sleeping Beauty**

BPOV

"Bella you have to stop this, can't you see what you're doing to your father"

It was my mother, we where back in the white room again, she wasn't covered with the long robe this time, I knew I was dreaming but I didn't want to wake up. I know dad hates the fact that I do what I do but I can't help it; I love it too much to give it up.

People like me because of what I do; they respect me and treat me really well. I get more attention from guys and I am never alone, I am the best thing has happened to the streets.

"Mum, I can't it's who I am"

She looked angry now

"No Bella that is not you, there is more to you that racing, than getting drunk and going home with strange guys, there is more to you than that, you are sweet and caring you are a loving person. Yes you love to race Bella, but that is not going to get you anywhere in the future"

I can't believe she is saying this; she was the reason why I started. I started because it made me feel close to her, but then I got hooked, I couldn't stop, not even after Charlie had to arrest me, after all these races where illegal. He knew I was racing but I was always gone before the cops showed up so I was safe, well apart from that one time when I was a little bit drunk and didn't get away quick enough.

I am not a troubled teen, I may be a little rebellious and yes I drink and have a small reputation for being careless but I am a teenager, this is what I am supposed to be doing right? Living my life taking advantage of my freedom experiencing all there is to experience.

"I can't stop..."

"Bella you have too, you alone are tearing this family apart. Your brothers care for you so much that is why they help you. Bella your father is at his wits end, the racing is putting a wedge between you. Please Bella if not for your father, do it for me. Give it up, stop the racing, and go back to school. Go to college and make your self a future"

"I can't....without it I am nothing"

"Damn it Bella listen to me......"

I shot up in my bed...and then fell back down again, feeling the pain circulate around my body, I took a few deep breaths to relax myself. It was then that I realised that there was some one in the room, I looked to the bottom of my bed to see, the cute doctor...he really was cute...I wonder is he married...I looked at his ring finger and guess what I saw?....A god damn wedding ring...a well!

"Good evening Bella"

Evening what the hell? I slept the day away....well great just great. I could smell something funny, there where different scents all attacking my nose at once, it was when I looked around my room that I saw loads and loads of flowers, I mean there where bunches upon bunched of flowers all over the room, Dr. Cullen seen me looked at them,

"I see you have many caring friends Bella"

He said with a pleasant smile on his face, you would think that wouldn't you, that I would have a load of friends. Truth is I didn't, yes I had people, people to hang around with, people to talk to and race with, but no friends well except from my brothers and Jake, they where all the friends I had but they are family.

"Yea..."

I answered not sounding all to convincing. He looked at me and then back at my chart.

"Isa..Bella, I see that you are responding well to the treatment"

He came to the side of the bed and pulled out a little light and shone it in my eyes.

"Ok Bella, your scan results have came back clear, and every thing else seems fine, so you should be out of here in a week"

A week...I was going to be stuck here for a week.....ugh...how am I going to survive?

"Can't I get out any sooner?"

He looked at me and smiled

"Bella, you did die for a short period of time, we can't just let you walk out of the door as soon as you regain consciousness"

Yea that was a pretty stupid question to ask I guess, but I was just going to be so fucking bored, Dr. Cullen must have seen my expression and he leaned a little closer to me, with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Bella, there are two people I would like you too meet"

Great more people, just what I need. More people to like me for what I am. I can't forget my dream; I know by the way Charlie and the boys talk about her that that is exactly what she would say to me. She wanted me to give it all up, the only reason for my existence she wanted me to give it up, she wanted me to give it up for my family and for her.

I didn't want to even think about it, the thought of not racing is heartbreaking, but she is right I am causing my family misery, having to see me in hospital, to look at my state when I come home drunk or when I get suspended from school because I am competitive.

Would I be able to give it all up for those that I love, for my mother....I don't know if I can or not but if it is what my mother would have wanted I will try.

"Alice, Rosalie come in"

These two pretty young girls come in, they both had smiles on their faces...right up until they saw me, they looked a little upset but quickly recovered their expressions and where smiling again. I didn't know which one was which. There was a tall gorgeous blond girl, she had big ice blue eyes, she was the type of girl you would run from in case you where compared to her, because you knew that you would look like nothing. The other was....well there was one word for her; she looked like a pixie, small and cute, with short black hair which was all flicked out and pointing in every direction.

They both looked incredibly gorgeous and model like. Dr Cullen started to talk again

"Bella, these are my daughters. Alice..." he pointed to the pixie "...and Rosalie" he pointed to the blond.

"Nice to meet you both"

I croaked, my throat was still sore, they smiled at me and came over and shook my hand, I'll give them this they had manners.

"I though you could do with some company Bella"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen"

"Please Bella call me Carlisle"

Then he walked out of the room leaving me with these two run away models.

Alice came to my side and took the chair, leaving Rosalie to sit on the bottom of my bed. Alice started asking questions

"So how are you feeling Bella?"

"Ok...just a little sore"

She laughed, and then looked at me with an odd expression

"You know you are the first female racer I have ever met. It's mainly guys I know. Can I ask you something?"

Something told me that Alice was going to be one of those people that you could like really easily, she just seemed so happy and well happy. She had a sweet honest and innocent smile on her face, and the thought of her on a bike was going through my head and it felt so out of place, I could never imagine a little angel like Alice on a motorbike.

"Yea, sure ask away"

I felt awkward, no body I have met has actually wanted to get to know me, the girls just want to be seen with me because they get noticed, and the guys well....you could guess what they where after.

"Why do you do it?"

Any question but that, the one question that I hated being asked was the one she had to ask. I've been asked it a lot, people wanting to know why I raced, was it because I just had a passion from a young age or that it was because I was brought up in a house full of boys.

Rosalie sensed my uneasiness and saved me

"Alice, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to think about the accident, let's talk about something else...like are there any hot boys in Forks High?"

"You are going to Forks High?"

"Yea, we start in September....you do go there right?"

"Yea yea I do....well I would be lying if I said there was hot guys"

Both their faces fell as I said that

"Well.....that's my opinion anyway...each girl to their own and all that"

Alice answered that

"Bella I believe you, if there where any you would know. You are probably the hottest girl there plus you're a biker chick"

She had completely blown me out of the room with that statement, had I led her on...did she think I was...

"Alice...I'm not....eh......I don't fancy girls...I...."

My stuttering was cut of with a tinkle of bells....when I adjusted my ears I noticed that it was Alice laughing

"Bel-la.....you..t-think I'm....a-a...Le-sbian?"

"Erm..."

Rosalie was laughing too; I on the other hand was horrified I had just insulted a girl who had given up her Saturday night to sit with a stranger in a hospital bed, just to be accused of being a lesbian.

**(A/H Just to say that I have nothing against lesbian or gay people...x.x.x)**

Alice got her breath back and put her hand on my arm, and said

"Silly Bella.....No I believe in telling all girls how pretty they are, every girl should know how fantastic they are, they should be told every day how special they are"

This girl is amazing....I like her and Rosalie too, they are different from any other girls I know, they treat me differently...they treat me like a normal 17 year old teenage girl.

We sat there talking and laughing and getting to know each other, they told me stories about their crazy nights out in Alaska and I was glad to know that they too drank, that they have also stumbled home drunk at all hours of the night and have had people gossip about them.

When the time came for them to go home, I could feel the loneliness creep up on me and I knew that as soon as they leave I would be left to my own thoughts and I knew that I would be thinking about my dream, about how I am destroying my family by doing the thing that keeps me alive.

EPOV

I never knew my father had so many books, it took me most of the morning to sort out his office. I had completely forgotten that I would have to stay with my dad until his shift ended, because we came in his car. My father came in at lunch time and told me that he had rang for Alice and Rosalie to come and visit one of his patients, saying that she could do with the company. I didn't bother to ask any more I was just glad I was getting out of here soon; I had spent way more than my fair share of time in hospital.

I had nothing left to do in my fathers office so I decided that I would take a walk around and see if I could find out anything about the races, that's when I seen a crowd of people, well when I see people I mean youngsters around my age, each one armed with a bouquet of flowers. They where all together so I guesses they where going to the same room so me as nosey as I am followed them.

After talking a series of turns and going through doors we arrived at a room which read

_I Swan_

I peeped in a seen that the room was already flowing with flowers, I'd say there was more flowers in this room than there was in a flower shop, and in the middle of the room there lay a sleeping beauty, she was all hooked up to machines, cuts over her arms and face, her left leg was in a cast and so was her right arm, yet with all those injuries she looked peaceful and beautiful.

Then it came to me, this was the girl that had the accident last night, the one my father was called to. She took it pretty bad, but when you hang on to a bike whilst it is gliding down a road at God only knows how fast you tend to get pretty fucked up. Thank God I have never hit a speed wobble, but a friend of mine back in Alaska has, he told me that when you hanging off you think that you can regain control, that you can steady yourself, it's only when it's too late you realise there is nothing you can do.

These people left of their flowers and spoke to each other before leaving

"She's is the best of the best"

Others where betting if she would race again after this accident

"20 says the chief will lay down the law on her"

"20 says she'll do what she always does, she'll be back better than ever"

Was she really as good as they say?

Just then a guy walked out, with I might add a very good looking girl by his side, I walked swiftly over to him and asked

"I'm sorry I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the racing here in Forks"

He looked me up and down, taking in my style…I didn't look much like someone who was into bikes, Alice dressed me this morning and my outfit was a simple pair of Jeans and a blue top, nothing too over the top.

He raised his eyebrow as he spoke

"You new?"

"Yea…just down from Alaska"

"You race up there?"

"Yea…."

"Well then, tonight, is racing night here in forks. You will know where to go when you arrive in town follow the people"

I thanked him and left the young girl with her visitors even though she was sleeping, deeply I might add.

I made my way back to my fathers office and Alice and Rosalie where just coming out.

"Hey Edward…"

"Hey Alice…Rosalie"

"Hey…"

Alice was looking really happy, she was bouncing on the spot and I didn't even want to ask her why. She started to talk to me at a 100mp/h…it was hard to catch it all but you get used to Alice and her hyperactivity.

"Ok so I drove the Volvo so you could go home, here are the keys…" she handed me them like a flash of lightening and continued "…Rose and I will be home later this evening…ok see ya"

And they where both gone, so with my keys in hand I went home.

I was annoyed that I couldn't race tonight; I still had to wait till next week before my bike came but I'll go tonight any way and check out the competition.

**(A/N Hey hey…so here we go…..Bella is troubled by her dreams but the question is will she do what her mother tells her to? Will she give up the love of her life for her family?**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think……**

**x.x.x)**


	3. Like bread and milk

**(A/N Hey hey here we go another chapter......so I just wanted to say this story has not been planned out, I haven't decided how it's going to go....I just write what comes into my head...I find that it is both easier and better when it happens that way.....I hope you like the chapter and if you don't well maybe you could leave me a review and tell me what you think I could/should do to improve....BUT....if you do like it and think it's good you could also review and gave me some ideas to make it even better....**

**Thank you.... :)**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 3

**Like Bread and Milk**

BPOV

I was woken up by booming laughter and knew who it was before I even opened my eyes, I heard a low chuckle after and knew that my brothers where here. I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the light and eventually sat up to see why Emmett and Jasper where laughing, they were looking at all the cards that came with the flowers.

I am so thankful that I was out of it when all the people came by, for me to have to listen to their get well wishes would have driven me mad, they don't care about me, they don't care how I feel or how much pain I am in.

"Ever heard of giving someone peace and quiet to recover?"

I shot at them and they spun around to see me grinning at them, I am so glad to know that my sarcastic side hasn't been affected.

"Well hello Bells, lovely to see you this fine sunny morning."

Wait! What sun here in forks?

There is only one reason as to why Emmett is in such a good mood this morning.

"Who was she Emmett?"

I could see he was dying to tell me, he grabbed the chair and brought it over beside me

"Well Bella, she was fit I mean really fit and had long blond hair. She was just in the store buying milk. I was just getting some bread...see bread and milk...me and her...Ahhhhhh we are meant to beeeee........." and he was day dreaming, I had to hit him a few times to bring him back.

"O yea and she looked at me and smiled before she left"

That was it, no outrageous flirting or cheesy pick up lines?

"Jeeze Emmett you're loosing your touch....you didn't even get her number?"

Emmett could come home from any where with at least a dozen numbers; the ladies were very fond of him. He looked at me a smiled but I could detect a faint colour change on his cheeks...did my big brother just blush???

"Emmett Swan did I just witness you blush...spill!"

He looked at me and then back to his hands which were fidgeting, he looked so nervous then he eventually began to talk.

"She was awesome, she just looked so naturally beautiful she wasn't plastered in make-up or wasn't dressed up like a slut no she was beautiful, and well.....she knocked the breathe outta me"

Emmett gushed on about the beautiful girl who I do have to admit did sound amazing. Jasper finally got him to shut up about her and said that they had to go, that some of the guys had organized a football game with the ones on the res with Jake. **(A/N ...When I say football I mean soccer) **

Then once again I was left to my thoughts.....well until five minutes later then Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey Bella....you look good this morning"

Alice was all happy and in a good mood, Rosalie was beside her with a big smile on her face.

"Hey girls, it's so nice to see you both"

They came and sat beside me moving some flowers out of the way...them flowers have got to go.

We didn't talk about much but them being here alone was good, having people my own age to talk with is nice, well I learned that Alice was the same age as me, Rosalie was 2 years older the same age as Emmett 20, Their brother Edward was just a year older the same age as Jasper 19. I already felt a connection between us I don't know if they felt it too but I hoped they did, they are just what I need friends actual friends, who don't care about my racing they like me for who I am, even thought I don't exactly know who I am any more I know that I have changed, I don't take any crap from anyone but I don't go out looking for trouble, it just seems to be very strongly attracted to me, as if I was a magnet pulling it closer to me all the time.

It was late afternoon when they got up to leave and I decided that I may be going out on a limb here but I thought my chances where high.

"You know the way your father is my doctor...well I was kinda hoping that you two would be able to talk him into letting me get out of here as quick as possible"

They looked at me and laughed

"Bella......we'll see what we can do....but until we do you just stay here and enjoy the pumping atmosphere...."

They left laughing at my misery.....I hate hospitals they are just so God Damn depressing.

EPOV

I woke up still on a high from the night before, I had no idea where Alice and Rosalie were and I didn't care, I went down to the kitchen to find my mother making a nice big plate of pancakes...yum! Last night when I seen those racers or boys on bikes that where trying to race I knew that I would fit in just fine, I had it all planned my bike would arrive in a few days and I would race on Saturday, with Isabella Swan out of the picture recovering I could show them what a real racer is like.

After I had stuffed my self with pancakes I went for a shower, still with the big smile I had on my face. I am just so glad that even thought I left everything behind in Alaska I can start to get it all back, the title for best racer, the popularity and most of all the feeling of the race.

After watching the useless television I went for a drive in my car, yea I love my Volvo but it's just not the same as the feeling you get when you're flying over the road, when you can feel the air move by you.......to tell the truth it's addictive.

BPOV

Monday passed slowly dad came in after he finished his shift, I could see how tired he was and sent him home to rest, Jasper called to say that they where helping Jake sort out my bike, that alone was my highlight of the day.

I had been thinking about my dream non-stop since Saturday night, would it actually be that hard for to give up racing? Is there more to life than it? I know it's my life, but I can't be selfish. My brother's do all they can to help me, my father puts up with my attitudes and my accidents. The least I can do for my family is to take away the trouble I cause....I'm not saying I'm going to have a complete personality change, no that would take a lot of time, no what I'm saying is that if it is better for my family I will give up my love, in order to make them happy I will do anything. They are my life.

And the first step to giving up......kicking the addiction.

All day Tuesday I thought of things I could do to fill up the gap that the racing left but each time I came up with nothing and always started thinking about the good times, racing and winning, the feeling I would get and the 'people' being my friends which led into the bad times, and the few small not major accidents I had, the way all lads want to compete with me because they hate being beaten by a girl and also the threats, yes some of the guys would turn violent but thankfully my brothers where always there to save me, not that I couldn't kick their ass's....I could but Emmett and Jasper just liked being able to protect me.

Then my day was made a lot better...Alice and Rosalie walked in with smiles on their faces. Alice came over a smothered me in a hug, followed by Rosalie, their very presence and contagious smiles made me feel better, happy and glad that I was lucky enough to meet them.

EPOV

Monday was torture I had planned a nice quite day at home not doing much maybe play the piano for a while....but nooooo Alice had other ideas, ideas which involved us having a house guest. You see Alice had taken it on her self to get Isabella Swan out of the hospital, I understand that her feeling she had the other day was about Bella, and she knew that as soon as she met her, yes I understand that Bella has become close friends with my sisters, but what I am having trouble understanding is the fact that she is getting out of hospital to come and stay here where my father can keep an eye on her.....seriously what the fuck?

"Daddy, can we take her home today?"

Alice sounded as if she wanted a puppy, she had even went shopping for Bella buying her some 'get well' clothes, that was her newest excuse for shopping. My father was happy that Bella is helping Alice and Rosalie fit in here, my mother was happy that she would be getting a tempory daughter to care for; you see my mother would care for any one.

"No Ali...tomarrow...plus you have to ask her first!"

That made Alice stop in her tracks, and then she dropped the vase of flowers that was in her hands, then she looked towards me with a smile on her face.

She cleaned up her mess and came and grabbed me by the arm pulling me out into the hall to explain what it was that made her drop the flowers.

"Edward, I just had another feeling, this time it is resolve and determince. I think there is a major turning point in her life, I feel that her future is good she is going to be happy it will be hard for her to cope with what ever she has decided but I think it will be good for her"

She seemed excited, she skipped away to her room to get ready to go see Bella, as Alice had told everyone when our parents agreed that Bella could come stay here until she was fit enough to go home, she told us that she hates being called her full name and prefers Bella.

Great another, giggling girl.....but Bella will be different, maybe not as annoying because she happened to be the so called best racer Forks had ever seen but still she is a friend of my sisters...enough said.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, they where actually getting me out of this shit hole, I love these two girls I really do.

"Thank you guys so much......I don't know how to thank you"

Rosalie answered for me

"I know what you can do....be out first and best friend here in Forks"

Not only did they want to be friends with me, but they wanted me plain old...weird for riding a bike Bella to be there best friend....I felt so happy and well normal.

"Of course.....I think we are gonna be great friends"

Then we had our first three way hug...it ended up with us laughing.

"So Bell's how long will you be staying with the Cullen's"

My father was happy enough with me staying with the Cullen's, with him being the chief of police and all he felt that it was his duty to do a little research and was happy enough with all of the Cullen's records apart from Edward's, which like my own had a few minor problems.

"A week I think......just until Dr. Cullen thinks I'm ok to be out of his care."

He brought me along with my bags to this massive house just outside the woods, it was massive I mean massive the kinda size that would belong to a really well off professional racer, it was had least three floors and well it was just awesome. Alice was at the door waiting on me, Charlie helped me hobble over, these next few weeks with these bloody casts are gonna be hell, I can't even use the crutches because of the cast on my arm.

Alice showed Charlie to the living room and he sat me down, beside Carlisle stood a beautiful woman, with long honey coloured hair, she was smiling at me. Then she walked to the door and shouted to someone upstairs.

"Edward our guest is here......"

No reply and No Edward, she shouted again and her voice held authority

"Edward get down here now and get her bags from the car"

Then I could heat loud footsteps coming down the stairs, and this guy stormed passed the door too quick for me to see properly but I did noticed that he was tall and well built with messy hair. I could hear him mumbling as he brought my bags in and sat them in the hall

"Stupid....girl...staying here annoying me....great racer yea right not that good if she fell off"

Well if that's how he wants it....fuck him.

Well when I seen him properly my words didn't seem too bad, I know these are inappropriate thoughts for the first time you see some one but seriously fuck him I would. He stood there looking like a freakin Greek God....I felt like shouting 'Someone give him a pedestal and a glass case to preserve him'. I quickly caught on that I was staring at him, which by the way didn't go unnoticed by neither Alice nor Rose................well this will be interesting.

**EPOV**

Holy sweet mother of divine how can someone that beautiful be let out in public, if I had my way she would be placed in a palace and have her own servants that would do everything and anything for her. I mean there in the middle of my fucking living room stood a living breathing Angel.

I looked her over once and again, what she looked like now was more than I thought was humanly possible, yea sure that day in the hospital she looked beautiful while she slept but her eyes...man her eyes completely changed her appearance, they just made her even more perfect.

I caught on that I was probably freaking her out as I seen her drop her head to looked towards the ground and use her hair as a curtain from me, I guess she must have seen me stare at her.

My mother was assuring Chief Swan that Bella would be safe here; that no harm would come to her, but chief Swan was not looking at my mother no instead he was fucking glaring at me. My parents brought Charlie into the kitchen offering him a cup of coffee he accepted and headed off with them.

I looked back around to see Alice hugging Bella for dear life; Rosalie stood back and let them share the moment. Bella looked confused but I could see discomfort in her face...maybe she was in pain.

"Alice stop fucking hurting her"

**(A/N Sooooo there we go...I hope you like....to be completely and totally honest I didn't really like this chapter....I don't know why but I hope you liked it....so if you have anything you want to say good or bad please review...they mean a lot and may even give me some ideas.......**

**Please review**

**x.x.x)**


	4. Not your typical girl

**(A/N Hey hey ....I am seriously sorry for how long it took me to get this up, I have a lot of school work at the moment, I know that's not much of an excuse but it's true.....I am hoping to get a few more updates soon and I will try my hardest....so I hope you like this chapter.**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 4

**Not your typical girl**

Alice POV

"Alice stop fucking hurting her"

Edward spat at me, I was just hugging Bella, showing her how happy I was that she is staying with us until she gets better. I was already mad at Edward for what he said when he was bringing in her bags, just because she came off her bike doesn't mean that she's not the best racer this town has seen.

Edward was telling us about the racing last night, he told us how everyone talked about Bella so highly; they really did think a lot of her...or her talent any way. Edward was annoyed at that part mainly because his bike wasn't coming for another few days and he couldn't show off, or try and wreck Bella's reputation.

Then he comes in here and shouts at me for hugging my best friend...what the hell is his problem?

I started to walk towards him when I felt it, and it wasn't coming from Bella, no it was coming straight from Edward. I stopped and looked at him and then something happened, something that has never happened before. ....I seen Edward and Bella, he was holding her tight, they where somewhere outside, in a crowd but they looked happy together, they looked as if they were in love! I could feel how they were feeling and it felt so real it felt so strong, I have never felt something so strong and meaningful before.

I wondered if I was the only one seeing this or if they could see it too, but when the picture changed and I was back in the living room again I knew that I was the only one who seen it.

"Alice what's wrong?"

Edward was at my side and I was on the floor, I could hear Rose call dad and Bella was trying to get over to me.

"Edward I seen something"

He looked at me puzzled and I whispered to him

"Bella"

EPOV

I was standing there trying to figure why I had just done that, trying to find out what had made me momentarily protective of her. I don't know why it bothered me seeing her in pain. Then Alice stopped walking and just stared at me, it was like she was looking threw me and watching something else, then she fell to the ground.

After Rose had called dad I asked Alice what was wrong and she told me that she seen something, I knew it had something to do with her gift, but this was new she only ever had feelings before, what changed now? What was strong enough to make her see things?

Then she whispered 'Bella' and that stunned me, what was she on about. Did she see Bella?

BPOV

Edward just kneeled beside Alice looking at her strangely, and then helped her up to the sofa, Carlisle and Esme walked in, both looking worried. I seen Charlie stand at the door, and I took my crutch in my left hand and hobbled over to him, I felt as if I was intruding in a family moment.

We closed the door behind us; I could sense there was something wrong with my father.

"Dad what's wrong?"

He looked up at me

"Bell's, I know you will save here with Carlisle and Esme, but I will still worry"

"Dad it's only going to be a week....."

My father always worried about me, he told me over and over that I reminded him of my mother that was a big part of why he didn't want me racing. We never had a real close father, daughter bond we were more best friends, or more like a father son relationship. I never burdened my father or my brothers with my problems.

My father always found it hard to talk about my mother, he told me small things about her, her personality her likes and dislikes, but that's it. It was always hard for him. I can only imagine what it would be like to lose the one person who makes you feel complete, that when you look in their eyes the rest of the world disappears.

Emmett and Jasper where only young so they don't remember much about out mother, I have all these questions that I wanted to ask while I was growing up but could never be selfish enough to put my father through the pain, instead I done what was a substitute for my questions....I raced.

"I know Bell's its just going to be so different without you"

I hugged him and he held on tightly to me, I knew that every time he saw me in the hospital after an accident he thought I would not be as lucky the next time, and I felt bad for it he worried so much.

"Dad I'm giving it up. I won't race again. I don't want to hurt you any more I want you to look at me and see the perfect daughter, one that would rather go shopping than get dirty fixing her motor bike. I want you to be able to have a good night sleep at the weekends, instead of worrying whether or not I will get myself killed. I want us to be a family again, just like it was before I started"

By the time I had finished I was crying, I knew that this little sacrifice would be worth it. I couldn't deny the truth in my words, our family had drifted apart, and we weren't as close as before.

"Bella....."

He just hugged me, and I knew he was happy.

After Carlisle had checked Alice over and decided that she was ok, I went in to see her.

My father had to go home and check up on the boys but said he would ring me later. Alice and Rose knew there was something wrong with me. I was quite and all I could think about was not racing any more about how empty my life would be.

Edward was sitting on the other end of the room staring out of the window he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, sitting there looking heavenly gorgeous, with is black leather jacket on and messy sex hair, god why does this guy have to be so hot.

EPOV

Charlie had left a while ago now, Alice was on the sofa with Rose and Bella by her side, as much as I hated it all I could think about was what Alice said, of all things for her to see why was it Bella, what was going to happen to her that would provoke a vision from Alice? It a vision is what it was, but Alice won't let herself be alone it is as if she knows I am waiting on my chance to question her, why won't she tell me?

BPOV

"Bella are you ok?"

Alice had brought me out of the little world I was in, I hadn't stopped thinking about what I had told Charlie, I was hit by the realisation of my actions and I could feel the tears slip down my face.

"I told him I would quit"

I said, Alice and Rose looked confused.

"You told who you would quit what"

I turned to them

"I told my father I would quit racing"

The last bit had come out as a whisper, but it was loud enough for Edward to hear, he looked straight into my eyes. I could see there was curiosity there and then I could see a crooked smile spread across his face, that's probably just made his day, hearing that I was quitting so he could steal my hard earned title.

"O Bella"

Alice hugged me tight, and Rosalie put her arm around me letting me know she was there.

"I have been a terrible daughter, causing him so much pain. Making him worry, he never understood why I done it, he never knew how badly I wanted to know her, to love her. That's how it all started you know...."

I hadn't really told them why I had started racing, but I guess they'll know now.

Alice sat back and got comfy so did Rose and I looked in the direction of Edward who was looking at me waiting for me to continue, so I did.

"I always knew that my mother had a bike, because it was hidden under a sheet in the garage. My father had told me that it belonged to her and she loved the freedom it gave her. That was it he couldn't tell me anymore. I was 11 when I first saw it and every day I would go to it and just be close to it, it made me feel closer to my mother, I would sit out there just thinking about how different life would be with her here meeting my first boyfriend, tell me how pretty I looked for my first date you know special things between mothers and daughters..."

Alice went to ask a question but Rose got there first

"What happened to your mother?"

I took a deep breath and hugged the cushion closer to my chest.

"She died giving birth to me, my father never blamed me or never made me feel that it was my fault, but I used to blame myself before I understood what had happened"

I could feel Alice take my hand but I kept my eyes closed and I tried hard to not let my tears fall.

"I grew up with Emmett and Jasper and dad, and I had the best childhood. I know that I'm not your typical girl, I didn't fit into that whole category but I like who I am. I'm not like those plastic sluts in school; I don't constantly want to go shopping...." I peeked my eyes open and looked at Alice, who gave me a little smile and I returned it "...I was happy with the boys, happy to spend my weekends working with my bike or fixing Emmett's jeep, I couldn't help the fact that I enjoyed doing those things"

Rose had taken my other hand and I went on

"So I decided that I would stop being selfish and give it up for my family, I want them to be proud of me. I want to stop skipping school and get myself an education, get myself a reputation for having good grades instead of being a racer, don't get me wrong I love being called a good racer, but that's not why I do it. I love the racing and the freedom, but I love my family more"

EPOV

I watched her as she told us her life story, I could see it hurt her to say the things she did but she continued anyway. She told us about her mother and why she started racing, and then went on to say how she was so different to all the other girls here. And I couldn't imagine Bella being all girly it just wouldn't suit her, she was perfect the way she was and there was nothing wrong with what her personality was like it still made her beautiful........O god what am I saying?

I was totally sucked in by what she was saying and decided to detach myself from the conversation, I got up and Bella opened her eyes, and the tears she had been holding back rolled down her face, I had this urge to go and hold her and tell her everything would be ok, but I didn't I just walked out of the room without saying anything.

I went to my room and put in some music, letting the heavy music fill my ears. I thought about Alaska, the sound of the crowd as I came to the last corner on the road, the feeling I got when I was speeding across the road, and I knew that I would never be as strong as Bella and give it up for my family, unlike her I am selfish and will probably race until I kill myself on the bike or get too old that I can't climb on anymore.

Then there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in"

I half shouted and the door creaked open and my mother popped her head in

"Edward, your father was just called into work, will be a gentle man and help Bella up with her stuff?"

Why they decided to put a girl on crutches on the third floor with me I have no idea, but my mother always had great belief in me, always saying that I should always treat my women with respect and be a gentleman.

I got off my bed and headed down stairs to get her bags which I had left thought the front door from earlier. Bella was standing there trying to lift them up; I went over to take them from her

"No it's fine I can handle them"

She took her bottom lip in between her teeth and lifted the bags, causing her crutches to fall. I quickly lifted them up and took the bags from her, she tried to resist but when she seen that I was just as stubborn as her she gave up and grabbed her crutches again.

I brought her few bags up the only other bedroom on the third floor, and came back down to help her up, she had managed to get up the first flight of stairs but was totally breathless from practically pulling herself up them. I did the first thing that came to mind and lifted her bridal style causing her to drop the crutches and grab my neck as a reflex action to support herself.

I climbed the remaining stairs, feeling a steady flow of electricity flow through my entire body, I felt alive. I sat Bella on her bed and went back for her crutches that were left on the stairs, I brought them into her room and seen the mad pink colour that was on her cheeks, I smiled at her blush and left the room, by skin still tingling from where we had touched.

**(A/N Soooo.....I really hope that chapter was good enough, and if it was please review and if it wasn't review also and tell what was bad!**

**Thank you soooooo much**

**x.x.x)**


	5. Promises that can't be broken

**(A/N Hey hey…sorry it'd been a while…I explained why in the Authors note at the end…so without further a-do...on with the story! **

**Disclaimer- Yup…still don't own Twilight but I'm working on it!!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 5

**Promises that can't be broken.**

EPOV

My head was still spinning by the time I got back to my room, the most annoying thing is that I have no idea what I am feeling or why I'm feeling like this. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, wanting to think about anything apart from the brown eyed angel across the hall. I could hear a lorry out side and I knew exactly what that meant! My Bike was here!

It took me less than two minutes to get dressed and down the stairs to the lorry. I looked in and seen my baby sitting propped up in the back, covered in a sheet to protect it from scratches. I hopped in and climbed over a few chairs and coffee tables. When I finally got there I realised I had no room to check her over.

Eventually the removal men had the lorry emptied and helped me lift out my bike, I quickly ripped off the sheet and done a quick once over checking for scratches or dents, on my second circle of it I checked the tank and pumps, finally I done a through check and was satisfied that there was no damage.

I signed a slip of paper declaring that I was happy with the service provided and ran inside to get my gear, after a quick apple I was ready to roll, my mother of course gave me a speech about how she didn't want me going back to my old ways, that I was older now and needed to mature.

I walked out of the house not caring to say goodbye to the others, I had my jacket on before I made in to the garage and was in the process of putting on my helmet when I saw her there expertly examine my baby.

BPOV

I was in the kitchen talking with Esme when the removal van came, I had managed to slide down the stairs on my ass with the crutches beside me, it was a long process but I made it eventually. The van pulled up on the front street and Carlisle went out to tell them where he wanted the furniture. Then I could hear a thump and Esme sighed

"Edwards up....."

I looked up at her and seen an expression of pain and worry, I never thought about how this family dealt with Edwards racing, did they constantly worry? Then I could hear heavy rushed steps down the stairs. I could almost feel how egar he was to get to his bike, I my self understand the feeling the constant longing to feel the freedom.

Esme counted

"3...2...1"

An Edward rushed by and went straight out the door and hopped into the lorry. I hobbled over to the window and watched the men take out a lot of furniture, Edward was no where to be seen. Then when I thought the lorry couldn't contain anymore they reached in for something else. It was Edward and his bike, as soon as the tyres where on the path Edward ripped of the protective sheet and began circling it, checking for damages when he was satisfied that it was fine he signed a slip of paper and rushed back towards the house. The removal men moved the bike into the garage and I seized my chance and hobbled through the door.

When I reached the garage I looked around me to see if anyone was watching, I went in and there she was a very fresh look silver Ducati, I couldn't help but to run my hand over the tank, my bike looked like nothing compared to this beauty. Although my bike looked pretty good to be an oldie.

Which reminded me I have to talk to Jake, although I have promised to quit racing I am not selling my bike, it holds too many memories.

Just as I was about to turn away and go back into the house I heard a voice of velvet

"Want to go for a spin?"

Did he know how appealing that question sounded, there is nothing I want more right now than to be on that bike with him, speeding down a road with my hands tightly around his waist feeling his warm body so close too mine......where the hell are these thoughts coming from...I only met the guy yesterday and when he did meet me he was pissed off.

"I can't..."

I could feel my eyes begin to water, and I went to push by him when he caught my hand, I looked up at him and seen the shock that was all over his face probably mirroring my expression.

"Bella...why?"

I looked into his eyes and gave him the truth

"Because I promised"

He seen the pain in my eyes and although I didn't want him too, he let go off my hand. I couldn't walk away from him; some magnetic force was keeping me on the spot. I wanted to talk with him I knew he would understand my mixed up feelings right now; maybe he could help me through this it would be the prefect way for us to strike up a friendship. I knew me standing here this close to him without saying something was definitely contributing to the now very awkward silence.

"I'm sorry....but it's hard"

I pulled my eyes away from his bike and turned my head to the side to face him not expecting how close we were standing to each other. I could feel his breath ripple across my face and I shivered it sent a feeling of delight through out my entire body.

"Do you want help to get inside?"

He whispered, then he took a step back and faced me waiting on my answer looks like he doesn't want to open up to me, It was stupid of me to actually expect him to want to talk with me, I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks as the embarrassment over took me, I dropped my head to look at my feet, I shook my head and mumbled

"No I'm fine thankz"

I hobbled over to the house and back into the kitchen to see Carlisle and Esme cuddling they looked so cute and perfect together, they looked like a picture of happiness. I could see the love they had for each other in their eyes. I felt as if I was intruding and went to turn to go back outside, and walked straight into Edward knocking him backwards down the steps leading up to the door,

I was standing at the top looking down at him; he looked up at me expressionless.

"O god....Edward...I'm so so so sorry...I didn't see you...and...and..."

Then Alice's voice came from behind me

"Awwwh would you look at that Edward is falling for Bella"

I could hear Esme and Carlisle laugh in the background, I looked back at Edward expecting him to go off on one of his little rants and be in a bad mood a bit like the one he was in when I arrived yesterday, when he was bringing in my bags but he just dropped his head back onto the ground and gave a little chuckle then went silent.

"Yea I guess I am"

He gave another chuckle but didn't get up from the ground Alice went back to whatever she was doing and Esme and Carlisle went to the living room. I stood there totally unsure why I was standing staring at him.

"Eh do you want help up?"

I asked to knock myself out of the little haze I was in he lifted his head and smiled

"No I'm fine...I used to always do this as a child!"

"What fall down steps and play dead?"

I stepped down onto the steps and sat on the top one, sitting my crutches beside me listening to his wonderful laugh.

EPOV

As I got closer to the garage I seen the look on her face as she was checking over my bike, delight that she was inspecting such a good bike but pain from the knowing that she would never race again, I honestly have no idea how she could be coping with that, never being able to race again because I know I wouldn't cope.

As I got closer a though hit me, she promised she would never race again, not that she wouldn't get on a bike with someone else.

"Want to go for a spin?"

She spun round to see me, shock on her face and I could see that she wanted too, she wanted to go for that spin but her promise to her father and her family was stopping her. I could see her love for her family and I wish I could be strong enough for my family hell I know I have out them through a lot but racing is something that I just can't give up.

"I can't..."

She got out even though her voice began to crack, I could see that her eyes had begun to water and I seen her move forward, it was as if it was in slow motion, I didn't want her to leave not yet, I wanted to hear her talk again to maybe get to know her a little better. A reflex reaction caused me to grab her hand as she walked by me, she froze

"Bella...why?"

I looked into her eyes and asked, I wanted to know why she felt it was such a necessity to give up something she loved so much.

"Because I promised"

I heard what she had said, I knew that deep down she regretted giving it up, if she hadn't have promised she would have went back to her old ways, but even though I only know her a day and that when the first time she met me I was in a bad mood but I feel different around her, I don't what it is I feel but I like it, maybe it is that she had such love for her family. I let go off her hand and I could feel that muscles in my hand itch to pull her closer to me, now that I was not expecting why do I want her close to me?

"I'm sorry....but it's hard"

She answered me, she looked back at me from my bike and her eyes widened, and my heart stopped neither of us was expecting how close we were standing to each other, my breathing started to pick up pace as I couldn't look away from her.

"Do you want help to get inside?"

I whispered, I wanted to break the tension between us, I stood back to be able to breath properly

"No I'm fine thankz"

She answered and walked away. I had seen hurt in her eyes not pain hurt like I had done or said something to hurt her. Going back to what she said 'I'm sorry but it's hard' was that a hint for help, did she want to talk with me, I know what it's like to love something maybe she wanted my help to cope with it.

I looked over at her and she was hobbling up to the kitchen I made my way over to help her, and ask her if she wanted to talk, did she really feel ok over giving it up. When I got to the kitchen I saw her standing there looking at my parents. My parent always acted like that they were always lovey dovey it made me sick no-one wants to see their parents like that...then I seen Bella's head drop to the ground, she never saw it, she never saw her parents together like that.

She turned around and ran straight into me, I still hadn't recovered from the realisation that I had just came to and couldn't regain my balance I went bumping down the few steps and landed on the grass and I could hear Bella stutter out an apology and Alice shout

"Awwwh would you look at that Edward is falling for Bella"

As soon as she had it said, my whole body froze and everything became clear...I had a connection with Bella, I had feelings for her that is why she intrigues me, that when I first met her she knocked the breath completely out of me that I like being around her I'm not saying that I'm falling for her more like I'm crushing on her...I have never crushed on a girl before I never had to, I got any girl I wanted to. I chuckled at me realisation and answered

"Yea I guess I am"

Alice went back to where she came from and my parents went silent so I guessed they had also left, I was just think about Bella when I heard her

"Eh do you want help up?"

She asked me, a little insure of what she was asking

"No I'm fine...I used to always do this as a child!"

I answered her, still looking at the shapes in the cloud, I would love getting out on the rare sunny days and just spend hours looking at the clouds and seeing all the shapes and feeling like everything disappeared.

"What fall down steps and play dead?"

She said as she moved to sit down I laughed at that, this girl had a real sense of humour. I heard her sit down and I thought that this could be a good opportunity for us to talk a little.

"No watch the clouds, it's very relaxing…"

I heard her get up and slowly come down the stairs, she hobbled over with her crutches and lay down beside me. We laid there for a while just talking about what we seen in the clouds, and I enjoyed the time with her. We just clicked, we understood each other and I like it, I never really got to know a girl before, I mean talking to them not just sleeping with them.

**(A/N Sorry that it was sooo rubbish I literally wrote it half an hour, it was all just spinning around in my head and I wanted to get it on paper….life is pretty hectic with my exams coming up, my first on is on the 17****th**** of this month…..So I hope it was a good enough read…please review and tell me what you thought! I would really appreciate it **

**I apologise if there was any spelling mistakes---I was in a serious rush to get this up today!!**

**x.x.x)**


	6. I need the Doc!

**(A/N Hey…I am sorry it took so long…but I am really busy with my exams…I hope you like this chapter and the A/N at the end is pretty important!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 6

**I need the doc!**

BPOV

I felt as if the whole world had disappeared, it was just us lying there talking about anything that came to mind, we laughed and joked and I forgot about what was happening in my life right now. I felt different with Edward, he brought the real me out, the Bella that my family didn't want to see, they wanted me to be sweet and responsible and be really mature…..I'm not saying that I am not responsible and mature I am to a degree, I like having fun and not being too serious about things….I'm too young to be serious about life!

Edward had told me small bits about him, that his favourite music was surprisingly classical, I knew he wasn't a pop lover but classical was the last thing I was expecting him to say, like my self I thought he would have been a rocker, he gave off that impression…but hey I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, I knew this…Edward would be a very interesting book to read.

It started to get cold and I really couldn't hold off the shivers that were rippling through my body anymore, Edward noticed me practically vibrating with the cold beside him and chuckled.

"Wanna go inside and get some coffee?"

"Definitely up for that"

He got up and dusted off the imaginary dirt of his jeans, I sat up forgetting about my broken wrist and putting my weight on it….immediately feeling the pain and gasping clutching it to my chest.

"You ok Bella?"

"Yea…just peachy…what the fuck does it look like?"

I snapped at him, I didn't mean to it just came out….as I said Edward brought the real Bella out in me, the Bella that says what's on her mind no matter how unthoughtful it was when I was saying it I didn't care….but I always regretted it soon after.

"Hey don't fucking go off on one on me Swan…I'm trying to fucking help!"

He snapped back...

"Yea…well I didn't fucking ask for you help…ok….so leave me alone!"

"Fine…"

And he stormed into the house, while I sat there trying to relax my breathing and ignore the pain that was radiating from my wrist, I need the doc! I need painkillers! And I need them now.

I think it was my determination that got me off the ground I took a crutch in my good hand and used it to hobble over, I left the other crutch lying there at the moment I didn't give a fuck about it!

It took forever to climb up the steps into the kitchen; I hobbled over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and sat on a stool…now my bloody leg is getting sore! The pain was over whelming and I could feel the tears in my eyes….and when I could feel the sobs wreck through my body they hurt my ribs…all over I was in pain.

"Carlisle!"

I shouted there was no answer….and the pain was getting really bad…..

"Dr Cullen!"

I shouted a little louder and there was no answer they must have went out or something and the only thing I could do was to call for the one person who I had been so rude to but instead of him taking it like a man he snapped back so I don't feel to bad at the moment…..but I still need him.

"Edward…get you're ass in here….." I close my eyes and left myself vulnerable to a night of teasing because I was about to beg! "…please Edward please"

It was so low that barley I could hear it, so I shouted louder

"Please Edward…I need your help"

It was loud enough that he should have been able to hear me, he wasn't coming, he didn't give a fuck about the pain I was in, he was just another was of those 'people' another person who didn't care about me, just what I could do and now that I wasn't going to do it anymore he didn't even want to get to know me. I sat there in pain with tears streaming down my face, I felt lonely.

I put my head on the counter and tried to block the pain, I was so good at it before, I didn't always go to the hospital with my injuries…but then I didn't have broken bones and bruised ribs. I looked around the kitchen wondering if the Cullen's had a cupboard for their regular pain killers, any sort of pain relief would be welcome right now, I got up with my one crutch and hobbled over to the small cupboard beside the sink, I reached up and opened it glasses…I moved to the next one…plates and bowls….and at the end there was a large one and I knew that there was most likely food in there, I slid down the counter and sat on the floor, not holding back the tears of pain….I tried again to Call Edward.

"Please Edward I'm sorry for being so horrible…Please just help me please"

I said before I could feel my leg cramp making me move it in a way that hurt even more and I screamed, it wasn't just a scream it was a plea "Please Edward!"

EPOV

To say that I was pissed right now would be an understatement, we were getting on so well and just when I thought that we may be able to become friends, and the fact that she no longer raced making it easier for me to pick up were she left off….I was feeling pretty positive about how things might plan out here. Then she hurts her wrist and I asked her if she was ok…yea granted it was a stupid question but she didn't have to go mad at me…I was showing her I cared! Wait I cared? Well we are living in the same house, and we do share the same hobby we have a connection and of course I care…that's normal right?

As soon as I left her out there I went for a shower, there is something about the hot water that relaxes me, I stood there for a few minutes feeling the guilt settle in I shouldn't have left her out there on her own. The others went out for the evening they thought that Bella talking to me might do her some good well that was what I took out of the note that my mother left for me anyway.

I got out of the shower and walked around my room in a towel, I stuck on a pair of boxers and was about to go and get a top and a pair of jeans to go and see if Bella was ok when I heard her shout

"Please Edward I'm sorry for being so horrible…Please just help me please"

What was going on, as soon as I heard her I got the most gut wrenching feeling I have ever had, it felt as if I was almost in pain just hearing her beg like that, I ran like fucking lightning to were I heard her shout from, as I got down stairs I could hear her sobs, and just as I made it to the kitchen she screamed in pain

"Please Edward"

I darted into the kitchen and I couldn't see her, but I could hear her

"Please Edward, Please I'm sorry"

It was so low, she sounded as if she was about to….

I ran around the counter to see her sitting with her back against the cupboards, tears where rolling down her face, but that is not what made me shout her name in panic, her eyes were closed and her body was slumping, she had passed out!

"Bella…Bella"

I ran to her and lay her flat on the floor, her body went limp, I checked her pulse and it was fine, she just fainted.

I took her in my arms and carried her to the first place that came to my mind….my room.

BPOV

The pain was getting so bad that my body started to feel tired and numb, I was welcoming the numbness but not the darkness, I hated being in the dark.

I could feel my body waken up, I could feel the numbness ware off….but I could not feel the pain, what I did feel though was the soft bed beneath me and the warm blanket cuddling me. I tried to open my eyes but the room was too bright, but I heard something and that something made me realise that I wasn't in my own bed.

I heard the soft and gentle music of Debussy, Clare De Lune was peaceful filling the entire room and it relaxed me, it made me feel safe. I tried to open my eyes again and when the light hurt my eyes I groaned, which made someone call my name, I don't know why I felt disappointed when I heard their voice, it wasn't the voice I needed to hear right now.

"Bella…Bella…O my god you cannot do that to us again…!"

Alice jumped up on the bed and awkwardly hugged me, I looked at her in shock, did it really affect her that much? Did she really care? Was she a true friend that liked me for who I was and not what I was….was….I was a racer…I had a great life…..!

Can I really leave it all behind? Am I strong enough? I have lived that way for so long could I easily give it all up? I let Alice hug me, when she finally let go there was someone standing behind her…it was Edward, looking at me with guilt all over his face.

"Alice can you give us a minute?"

He asked her not taking his eyes off me, I felt nervous, and why I felt nervous I have no idea. Alice looked at Edward funny; she kind of glared at him but smiled at the same time.

I decided that I would get my words in before him

"Edward I am so sorry for going off on you like that, I didn't mean to it's just that you bring out the real me, and the real me goes off like that…" I noticed that I was babbling "…thank you so much for helping me,"

He sat on the edge of the bed and listened to me, smiling as I was talking.

"Hey what's so funny Cullen?"

His smile became bigger,

"I bring out the real you?"

He asked real curious, I was about to say something back to him when he opened his mouth again.

"Bella, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have left you out there alone, asking you if you were ok was a stupid question. I didn't hear your shouts until I got out of the shower…you scared the fuck out of me you know that?"

His face went serious, and I knew he was being serious with me.

I sat myself up in the bed and propped the pillows behind my back, I looked towards the window and noticed it was daylight…was I out all night?

"Yea…I took you up here after you passed out, I called mom and dad and when they came home dad told me that it was just your body not being able to cope with the pain that made you pass out…sometime after that you came round but you just opened your eyes for a few seconds and the fell asleep"

I looked back at him, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, those green captivating eyes that were staring back at me.

"Thank you"

Was all I could get out, I needed someone right now, everything was getting at me, I could feel the tears in my eyes, I missed my mother, I missed my family, I missed my bike…I just wanted my life back.

"Bella what's….shhhhhh"

I had started to cry, he crawled up his bed towards me, and he got under the blankets and put his arms around me and held me while I cried like a blubbering baby.

Alice POV

Edward had rang dad, he told us that Bella had passed out because of the pain, he thought that she would be ok until we got home before she needed any more medication. I was still in a state of shock from the other day, when Edward and Bella first met. I had a vision something that nearly has to be in the future, because I can't have been in the past this is the first time they have met. What made me see it?

Edwards feelings have been all over the place since then so has Bella's, one minute she's happy the next she's sad.

When we got home we heard Edward shouting from up stairs we followed his shouts to his room and as soon as I walked in I froze, the emotion coming from my brother made me freeze. He was scared, worried and in pain.

Then for the second time in my life I seen something, and yet again it was Edward and Bella only this vision was different to the first it was happy and lovey dovey….no it was Bella in a…coffin.

Then it disappeared, it left just as sudden as it came I shouted Bella's name and ran over to the bed where my father was checking her over. He told us that it was just her body reacting from the pain. I sat at her side right through the night, what if she died in her sleep. Edward sat beside me for a while but later moved over to the sofa and a few moments later I could hear his breathing even out.

I heard a small groan coming from the bed, my eyes shot open

"Bella…Bella…O my god you cannot do that to us again…!"

I jumped up on the bed and hugged her so tight; relieved that she was ok…my vision had scared the crap out of me. Last night when I was left to my own thoughts I came up with some several theories as to why I was suddenly getting visions, first of all I thought that maybe it was just something about Bella, but why was Edward in them? That made me think that I had always knew peoples feelings and how those feelings would have something to do with their future…so what if someone's feelings where so strong they made me see things in the future? Yet again why was it just Edward and Bella in them?

Then it clicked with me, both their emotions are unstable, in a way they both needed each other to cope. Bella needs Edward to get over racing and Edward needs Bella…why does Edward need Bella?

What ever the reason is…Edward and Bella have a very strong unbreakable connection, what ever it is that they share between them it is strong enough to provoke visions from me.

After I let her go Edward was standing behind me, he was staring and Bella and she was staring back at him, and I could feel what they were feeling. Curiosity, pain, guilt, happiness, gratefulness…and something else…I can't put my finger on it but I have felt it come from someone else before.

"Alice can you give us a minute?"

He asked me, and looked up at him just as another vision hit me…what three in three days wow!

It was Edward and Bella kissing…like really kissing…passion…lust…need…and love was flowing through their bodies!

Agrh……they were falling in love!

I got off the bed glaring at Edward because I knew his track record with girls and I also no that all he wants is to gain Bella's racing title…but also smiling at him because they would be the perfect couple.

EPOV

After I had her in the bed, all wrapped up in that blankets. I sat looking at her taking in her beauty; her long brown curly hair looked healthier now that it did when she was in the hospital. She really was a sleeping beauty…but she would be even more beautiful if I could see her eyes…I realised what my thoughts sounded like and quickly snapped out of them.

I could hear the front door close and I shouted for my father, mom, dad, Alice and Rosalie came running into the room everyone apart from Alice made their way over to the bed they all looked so worried, in just a few days Bella had affected this family so much, Bella is the first girl I have ever seen Alice and Rosalie get along.

After my father checked her over and told us that it was just her body dealing with the pain that made her pass out, Alice shouted her name and ran to her side, her eyes wide with fear and I could see tears form in her eyes. The others left the room leaving me and Alice kneeling at Bella's side, Rosalie was feeling sick and went to bed.

I stayed beside Alice for a while but soon after I could feel the tiredness kick in so I went over to the sofa and fell asleep. The next sound I heard was

"Bella…Bella…O my god you cannot do that to us again…!"

I shot up on the sofa and looked over towards my bed, and seen Alice holding Bella in her arms, Bella's eyes were wide with shock but she started to smile. Alice let her go and I went over to the bed, Bella looked up at me and I got lost in her amazing brown eyes that I had missed looking at.

I could see the relief on Alice's face, she was happy to have her awake as was I. Alice had a look of deep thought on her face, so I asked her

"Alice can you give us a minute?"

When I had asked her, her eyes shot up to me and she was smiling but glaring at me at the same time, to be honest it sorta creeped me out but she got up and left the room. Just as I was about to speak Bella got in first

"Edward I am so sorry for going off on you like that, I didn't mean to it's just that you bring out the real me, and the real me goes off like that…" I noticed that I was babbling "…thank you so much for helping me,"

I sat on the edge of the bed as she was babbling on; she had said that I brought out the real Bella that made me want to know her better why did she have to sides to her? I must have been smiling,

"Hey what's so funny Cullen?"

My smile got bigger as I heard the defensive tone in her voice

"I bring out the real you?"

I asked the curiosity clear in my voice

"Bella, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have left you out there alone, asking you if you were ok was a stupid question. I didn't hear your shouts until I got out of the shower…you scared the fuck out of me you know that?"

I wanted her to know exactly how serious I was being right now, that smile on my face before was now gone. She sat up in the bed and got comfy, she was looking out the widow when realisation hit her, it was morning now.

"Yea…I took you up here after you passed out, I called mom and dad and when they came home dad told me that it was just your body not being able to cope with the pain that made you pass out…sometime after that you came round but you just opened your eyes for a few seconds and the fell asleep"

She looked at me and I got lost once again in her eyes, I felt at home there and that scares me because I have never thought like this about a girl. Then she whispered a look of sadness over her face.

"Thank you"

Then I could see her eyes fill up of tears and spill over

"Bella what's….shhhhhh"

She looked so upset, I crawled up beside her, with no control over my body, I couldn't stop myself I took her into my arms, I didn't want to see her hurt, I wanted to make her better, make her smile again. But something deep down told me that she needs to cry for this, it's the only way she can deal with all her pain.

**(A/N so there we go…I still have no idea how I am going to plan this story out…so your ideas are more than welcome **

**Please review **

**x.x.x)**


	7. IMPORTANT

**(A/N I am so sorry for taking so long...I know I need a really good and lengthy apology for you all but I don't have one...the past few months have flew by each week I tell myself that I'll update but something always comes up I love fan fiction and writing my story...I promise that I will update within the next 2 weeks...thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed...I really appreciate it...I also wanted to remind you that this story is not just mine but also those who read it...you can determine what happens by simply reviewing...all ideas are welcome and credit will be given ...=D Thank you soooo much)**


End file.
